The present invention relates in general to sputter cathode assemblies and, more particularly, to an improved sputter cathode assembly of the magnetron type, i.e., wherein crossed electric and magnetic fields are employed over the sputtering surface of the cathode assembly to enhance the intensity of the glow discharge and to improve the sputtering rate.